She was His
by OldRivalShippingLvr
Summary: Contestshipping, Oneshot. Drew walks home to find someone leading to alot of special flashbacks.


_I walked in, I had just had a tough day helping my friend Kenny, doing who-knows-what. Kenny told me to get down there immediately and in the end never told me his super secret plan. Apparently he just needed someone to talk to because he was bored. I tried to leave, but failed as Kenny followed me halfway around the block complaining about useless stuff, and I, couldn't handle it anymore, and gave in._

_It was now Six O'clock and I had left at Noon. "Ugh, Kenny and his weirdness…" I mumbled to myself looking around the living room for none other then May, my fiancé. We had both finally graduated college and were getting married in two months._

_She wasn't there. "May?" I didn't yell, but I did speak rather loudly. I heard voices coming from the bedroom. More then one. It worried me, but only a little. As I walked closer I heard not only a woman's voice, but a mans voice. "Kiss me" is all I heard before entering the room. Its all I needed to hear, I had this fear that May was in our room asking another guy to kiss her. Even though the voice didn't seem that familiar. Why was I overreacting? _

_What I saw relieved me. May was asleep on out bed a bag of potato chips on the floor. I chuckled lightly not wanting to wake her. I noticed the television was on and she was watching soap opera's again. I had no idea why those things so popular. I turned off the television, rolling my eyes as I saw something that May probably wouldn't want to miss. I smirked, as I thought about what I would say to her about it at dinner, making her mad of course. I loved it that way. She was cute when she was mad._

_I picked her up and laid her down next to me, she never awoke, and I just continued to stroke her hair. She was beautiful, her sleeping face made me smile, and that didn't happen often. But I had a reason too, this woman right here, the one I loved so much, was __**mine.**_

* * *

I remembered my past, and how all of this had happened. I started the flashback at around the time I was fourteen and a half. May had stopped competing to start school again. It made me sad, seeing my best friend and childhood crush leave. I soon headed to the Isshu region, to compete.

I had one ribbon before I realized it wasn't the same without that girl. It just wasn't fun anymore, so I soon went back to LaRousse, with but one Isshu ribbon. I was fifteen when school started. It was my freshmen year.

That year, was awful. I had no friends. Apparently contest's weren't very special in this school, so i didnt even have any annoying fangirls. That wasn't exactly bad, but it was better then nothing. I wasn't known as the famous coordinator, Drew Hayden. No, I was the stuck up, quiet, arrogant, school jerk that nobody liked. I didn't care. It wasn't like I wanted to be around them anyway.

That year went by slowly, finally it was summer, and my parents already had plans to send me off to a school somewhere else. They said it was because they wanted me to make friends. I could see through there little act however. They just wanted me gone, like it was when i had gone off to travel. They had already bought me a house too. I really didn't mind this, I didn't care for it either though, until I found out it was in Petalburg, May's hometown.

Even though I had my hopes, I tried to keep them at a down low. I mean seriously. There were a lot of high schools in Petalburg. What are the odds May was going to mine? Of course I wanted her to be there but…I highly doubted it. I thought about visiting her house. It couldn't be that hard, all I had to do was go to the Petalburg gym. I recalled her saying that was where she lived because her father was the gym leader. But I decided it would be too weird, just popping out of the blue. She probably forgot all about me and had a whole new life, whole new friends…

OoOoOoOo

I had gone through three classes without seeing anybody I knew. I had officially given up looking for the brunette with sapphire eyes, May Maple. I headed to my locker, and placed my books there to go to lunch. Just like last year I would end up sitting alone, no friends.

I turned to leave, until I heard a familiar laugh coming my way. "Brendan stop teasing Lauren! Its mean!" I wanted to look so badly, I wanted it to be her, and to my surprise, it _was_. She had changed since he last saw her, about a year or two ago. She had let her hair go down, unlike those pigtails she had while traveling. And she got taller. I probably did too but I didn't notice that much.

She was walking with three other people. Two girls. One had braces and shoulder length curly midnight blue hair. The other girl had her hair tied down in a ponytail so he couldn't see how long it exactly was.

The last person made a knot in his stomach. It was a boy, and he was laughing beside her. I hoped, prayed, she wasn't his girlfriend.

I stared at her, eyes big. Not too long until she spotted me and stopped in her tracks. "Drew? Drew Hayden is that you?" From the moment she said my name I saw the boy give me a look a jealousy. Maybe she had spoken of me before?

I decided to keep my cool, I could'nt let her know i was nervous about seeing her. "Hey May. Yeah its me. Surprised?" I gave her my cocky smirk, which I couldn't remember doing, its like it was an instinct, to smirk whenever I was around her. She just rolled her eyes and ran up to me.

I should have seen this coming. May ran right passed a "Wet Floor" sign and she began to trip on her own feet. I ran forward to catch her, so did the boy but I got there first, and he glared at me.

"Still as clumsy as ever, I see." she looked up at me and huffed. "Well excuse me for being happy to see an old friend." She circled around me, and gave me a curious glance every now and then. "You don't seem any different. Except for your height." She said poking my chest accusingly like I did something wrong.

I heard the boy grumble something unhappily. May didn't seem to notice anything but the noise. "Oh yeah! Let me introduce you to my friends! And this time I _wont_ fall!" I gave her a look saying I didn't believe her, just to make her angry of course. and she looked away angrily. "Well I wont…" she mumbled under her breath

She slid a few times but never fell. "Okay everybody! This is Drew, that boy I told you about." So she told them about me? That made me smirk, even though she couldn't see. "Drew this Crystal and Lauren. My really close friends." Lauren was girl in the ponytail and Crystal had the blue hair.

She moved over to the boy with blackish hair. "And this is Brendan. My other close friend." I let out a sigh of relief, she had not said anything about him being her boyfriend.

Crystal and Lauren walked around the slippery spot on the floor, which was something May would have never thought of, until the reached me. I heard Crystal mumble something about weird hair but I didn't really take it to heart. May used to make fun of my green hair too. "Wow, so you're the boy May talks about so much." Lauren told me. I saw May lightly blush at this, making me want to say something to rile her up.

"You must talk a lot about me May? I really am great aren't I?" She rolled her eyes and replied. "More or less…" she gave me a mocking smile, and then that boy, Brendan, walked up, clearly annoyed. "Can we just get to lunch already?" May gave him a confused look but I understood everything.

Brendan had a thing for May, and at the same time, I did too. It wasn't huge, but I didn't want her to end up with him.

"Oooh Food!" May yelped excitingly, Crystal stuck her tounge out and scoffed at May. "May, the cafeteria food taste like crap! I don't see why you get excited about it…"

I decided to take this chance to humiliate May. "May always did have an obsession over stuffing her face. I wonder if she had learned any table manners." She turned to my face and was red with anger, just the way i liked it.

"For your information 'Mr. Meh I-"

"Meh?"

"Yes meh! Now let me talk!" She took a deep breath to calm herself and began to speak once more. "I had excellent table manners." I scoffed, not believing her one bit. She acted like she hadn't heard it though. "Anyway, want to join us for lunch Drew?"

I shrugged in a way of saying 'Why not?' and walked with them. I noticed that whenever May got closer to me, he got closer to her. I heard her other friends just giggle and wisper to eachother. I heard my name a couple of times, Brendan came up a bunch, and I heard May's name the most. Typical, they were gossiping about May, and I. There was Brendan too but I did'nt have any care about him.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

I was now seventeen, still going to Petalburg Central High School. I had become very good friends with May, and I now was majorly crushing on her, but it was'nt until a saterday in my junior year how much i truly cared for her, how much I loved her.

Every Saturday I would visit her, it had become the usual weekend thing, if I couldn't make it I would call her, and if she wasn't there she would call me.

This was just another Saturday, and I was walking over there, seeing as I ironically lived three blocks over. I arrived there after fifteen minutes of walking. May's car was there but her parents weren't. It was odd. I knocked on the door. No answer. I rang the doorbell. No answer. I guess she was'nt there...

It wasn't like her not to be there without telling me. I felt kind of hurt by her forgetting about me. I started walking down the driveway, but heard sobbing coming from May's window. I climed the tree to her balcony, and what i saw was truly horrifying.

I saw May crying in a corner, with a knife slowly nearing her wrist. I never noticed scars there before, so I knew she had never done this, and I saw no signs of blood, so I obviously arrived there just in time.

She didn't notice me as she got closer and closer to cutting herself. I knocked on the door, more like pounded actually. "MAY!" she looked up at me, mortified, and the knife fell out of her hands.

I quickly invited myself in, running towards her. "May…May what are you doing? Slitting your wrists? What are you thinking?" She didn't answer, she just sobbed. "May…you have to tell me what happened… why are you doing this?"

She could barely speak. "M-m-my Par-en-ents! Th-they! Th-they got in-in a huge C-ca-r crash! A-and they! They wont wake up! Drew, they wont wake up! The doctor says they might die!" she continued to cry. I did the only thing that I could do at the moment.

I hugged her, wrapped myself around her. I had this huge need to comfort her. "May. Its okay, I'm here." she sobbed into my chest. I could feel her tears seep through my shirt. I didn't care however. "May…I know your upset but…" I pointed to the knife on the floor, picked it up and threw I across the room. "You have to promise me never, _ever_, to do this." She didn't give me a response, she just continued to cry.

I took her chin and lifted it so she was looking at me straight in the eyes. "May, promise me…please." She nodded slowly, there was still tears strolling down her cheeks as she whispered, "I promise…" and she continued to cry, and we didn't move for two hours.

I hesitated leaving, scared she might loose control and try cutting herself again. But I did, remembering that she had made me a promise. I had to tell myself she would keep the promise and I had nothing to worry about.

OoOoOoOo

It had been a week since the incident. Every day at school I would secretly check for scars or bandages, and thank goodness, she kept her promise.

Her other friends were always there for her, but they were never called to her house. Whenever she needed somebody to talk to it was me, not them. I realized how much she meant to me, how much it scared me to see her almost slit her wrists…I loved the girl. I would do anything for her, and would'nt let anybody hurt her, including herself.

After three weeks of agony both her parents woke up and could leave the hospital soon. I was happy for her.

I later found out, I was the first person she called, to tell the great news. Not Brendan, not Crystal or Lauren. It was me, the person who was there for her that dreadful day.

* * *

We were both seniors in Petalburg high school, and everyday, with every taunt, tease, smirk, hair flip, and insult, I grew even more inlove with her.

I was going to tell her. It was going to be simple, asking her out. I just had to ask her father first. I had learned that because she told me no boy was allowed to date her without consulting her father.

I arrived at her house a Thursday evening. I knocked the door, and was glad to see the person I wanted to see, Mr. Maple.

"Do you want me to get May?" he asked blanly. "Actually no, I'm here to see you, sir." He raised his eyebrow at this, and gestured me to sit down. Little did I know May was standing on the staircase, listening in.

"Well Drew, you said you were here to see me? I have to wonder…Do you like my daughter?" He gave me no look of approval, yet no look of denial either.

"Um, yes sir I do…" I said blankly, I always dreaded the day I would get enough courage to confront May's father. He always did scare me. Everytime I came over. He stared at me deeply, always causing me to get away from him.

"And I'm guessing you are here to get my approval of a date?" He said sipping some coffee from his mug.

"Yes sir…" I waited about a minute before he responded.

"No." was all he said. It was simple. He never did like me, and I knew it. But I had let my hopes get up and couldn't help but be very disappointed.

He stood up before speaking to me again. "Now leave my house boy, and don't come asking to date my daughter again." I stood up and took my leave.

As I walked down the sidewalk I heard somebody call my name. I turned my head back to the Maple residence to see May standing on her balcony waving to me. I slowly walked to her balcony and watched her climb down the tree until she jumped in front of me." Drew!" she said looking at me, grinning, and before I knew it she gave me a huge hug. I could feel a small amount of pink spread across my cheeks, but I got rid of it. "Um, hi May…what's up?" She pulled away from the hug, still smiling of course.

"Drew, do you really like me?" I had no idea how she found out, and I really didn't know how to respond. "Umm, Uh…Yeah…". I scratched the back of my head and didn't even care I was blushing even more then I was when she was hugging me.

After I told her, she came up for another hug. I didn't stop her. Hec, she could hug me as much as she wanted. "I've waited so long to hear you say that…" she whispered in my ear. We stood there for about forty seconds without saying a word. She broke the silence, "I-I like you too…" her sentence faded the farther she got into it, but I still heard.

I wanted to say something to annoy her, but I figured that might ruin the moment, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "Really?"

She looked into my eyes and nodded. "Ever since you found me in my room last year, and helped me stop…you know…" I wanted to kiss her so bad, it would be so easy, her lips were so vulnerable, just sitting there like that. But I knew I couldn't, her father had told me I couldn't date his daughter and I was well aware she never disobeyed her father when it came to boys.

I saw her bite her lip like she was thinking something, and she was nervous. "Um Drew, did you really come here to ask me out?" I really wanted to know how she knew all this, my facial expression must have shown that too because then she said, " I over heard you come in and kinda…eavesdropped by the stairs…" Now it was her turn to blush. Typical May, she always had to listen in on people conversations when she got the chance.

"Oh will you stop smirking and answer the question!" she was even more red now, half angry and half embarrassed.

"Yes, I did come to ask you out, but…as you probably heard, your father said-"

"I don't care what my father said! I want to go on a date with you!" she then got closer to me before whispering, "Secretly of course…"

I tried to think of a response to this, but nothing came to mind. May always talked about how boys come over to her house, and even if she thinks there cute or funny, if her daddy says no then she isn't going. End of story. But here she was, telling me she's willing to go against her daddy's rule and go on a date with me.

Eventually my head got out of the clouds. "How?" It was an honest question. There was no way I could show up at the door and pick her up. Her father was a smart person and would be able to tell it was a date.

"I'll think of something…and I'll tell you tomorrow, at school okay? But I should probably get back in my room before somebody notices I'm gone. So…" She bit her lip again before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye Drew!" and she started climbing the tree again.

I saw her place her foot on the wrong branch, but she began to fall before I could tell her. I ran up and caught her, she was now blushing like a Cheri Berry. "Oh! I always fall trying to get back up!"

"It's not a surprise really." I said flicking my hair. She huffed and blew the strand of hair out of her face.

OoOoOoOoOo

It was the next day at school, and I was at my locker, waiting for May. I had gotten home last night, and couldn't sleep. I was too shocked by the fact that the girl I loved,atleast liked me. I could hear running and the sound of shoe's squeaking in the hallway. I already knew who it was, and happily turned around, not shocked even a bit about who was running up.

"Drew! I have an idea!" She ran up to me, panting. "Okay, are you free tomorrow? Because I have a plan! But, you have to be free of course."

Of course I was free. She was my only _real_ friend, I lived alone, and rarely went shopping. Plus, if I needed to go shopping anyway, it can be put off until tomorrow. "I'm always free for you, May." she started blushing again. "Oh, stop it! Your embarrassing me!"

We talked for awhile, and then she started to explain this plan she had to me. "Okay, tomorrow I'm sleeping over at Lauren's with Crystal. My dad thinks I'm going over there at six thirty, but I told Lauren I would be there at Nine thirty! Crystal and Lauren don't know about the date though. I..I cant tell them."

I noticed she didn't like the fact she couldn't tell her best friends about me. "Why not? If you want to what's wrong?"

She titled her head, "Well…Then I would have to tell Brendan…You see, we made a pact. I cant tell one friend with out telling the others…And I cant tell Brendan, Brendan likes me, and _clearly_ despises you…" I smirked as she said this, not because Brendan hated me, because he was jealous of how close May and I are. "And since he hates you…He will tell daddy…" She put her head down.

I understood now. If Brendan found out that May and I went against her fathers word, he would tell. "Okay, then we'll keep it a secret. But how are we gonna meet up with each other?"

She smiled a small, yet evil smile. "Well, I'll leave and drive my car to the park, where I'll meet up with you and…well. What will we do on the date?" She gave me a questioning look. I thought about what to say and then walked away and threw a rose at her. "That's a secret."

OoOoOoOo

I had arrived at the park early, but not too early, only about five minutes. I had been there before, ironically it was with May. It was my birthday and she wanted to do something special. So we took a walk around the pond, just the two of us, and I was happy about that. I never liked being at a party, or hanging around big crowds. It was perfect just being with her.

I looked at the scenery around me, taking in the view, until my eye caught something rather odd. There was a tree with an engraving in it. One I didn't find very sweet.

_Brendan + May_

And it had a heart around it. I wanted to scratch it out so bad, but I saw a car drive up, May's car. I quickly left the tree and walked towards her car, not wanting her to see the engraving. I knew she didn't make it. It had to be Brendan's doing…atleast I hoped so.

She got out of the car, and locked it. She looked at me and waved. I decided to wave back to her. She ran up to me and smiled. "I feel so…bad. Yet happy! I just want to explode! I've never done anything like this before and I- Ahh!" While she was talking she began to walk and tripped on a stick, landing on her face.

"You know May, you should really see a doctor about your Klutz Syndrome." She looked at me and crossed her arms. "Blah blah blah! Your just making that up _Drew_. There's no such thing as Klutz Syndrome."

"Well May, you just have created it. You're the clumsiest person I know. Always tripping, and falling…" I smirked as she got angrier. "Are you just gonna sit and insult my feet, or are we going on a date?"

"Both…" I said, heading towards my car. She caught up to me and smiled. "So…where are you taking me anyway, hmm?" We got to my car and she sat in the passenger seat.. It always felt so different with her in the car, in a good way.

"I'm gonna take you to that new restaurant, what is it? I think it was…_El Tauros_. You like Mexican food don't you?" She licked her lips, then frowned. "Wait a sec, Drew? Isn't that place like…_really_ expensive? I don't you to spend a lot of money on me…"

"May you don't have to worry about that. If you haven't forgotten, my parents are rich snobbs, they bought me a house here just to get rid of me, I think spending fifty or sixty dollars for you wont kill them."

"_Sixty Dollars?"_ she gaped, shaking her head. "Are you sure? I mean seriously, that's a lot of money for two whole people! I don't want them to get mad at you, Drew! Here, I'll pay for half! I have thirty dollars and-"

"May its fine, okay? You don't have to pay anything. And my parents aren't going to be mad, I'm not even using there money. You know that part time job I got at Luxray Electronics? I'll use that. It's fine…"

She gave me an unsure look, followed by me giving her a reassuring look. She nodded in defeat. "Fine…But if we get a good waiter, I'm paying for the tip!" I rolled my eyes playfully. This girl was stubborn, but it wasn't like I was going to change her mind…

OoOoOoOo

After we had a nice dinner, I took May out to the garden, which was outside the place and free to view for guests. It was full of different kinds of flowers, and tree's. We stopped by the rose garden.

"You know Drew, I remember when you used to give Beautifly roses after contests. She really liked them…She really liked you too…" At first I was confused what she meant, but then I started to get we weren't really talking about Beautifly. I knew who we were really talking about. May couldn't possibly still believe all those roses were for Beautifly. No, she knew they were for her. Therefore, we weren't talking about Beautifly. We were talking about May.

"Well, I always did admire Beautifly, she was beautiful from the moment I saw her, and she almost hit me with a frisbee." It was true, I had always admired her, she was one of the first girls I actually took a liking too.

"What Beautifly didn't understand is why you would pick on May, tell her she had no skill, and then the next minute be her friend. You really confused Beautifly, you know." It made sense, He did always pick on her, but he did have a reason.

"I think Beautifly should have noticed that he didn't mean anything about her. He only insulted her because he knew if he did, she would try her best. He always knew how good of a coordinator she was."

"Well its not like Beautifly could read your mind, you know. Maybe if you actually complimented May once in a while, and made her feel like there was still somebody who still believed in her, Beautifly wouldn't have wanted to stop coordinating!" I saw her realize what she just said, and she out her head down, blushing madly. I couldn't believe it, is that why she left? Because she thought nobody believed in her? She left because of…_me_?

We were only inches apart, and I looked into her eyes. "I _always_ believed in you…", and that's when it happened. I kissed her, placing my hand on her neck. She kissed me back, and I never wanted it to stop. I had wanted this for so long and it was like I was dreaming, except better, because it was real…

We kissed until we needed to break apart for air, and that was the night that changed our lives…

* * *

_I looked back at my fiancé as she slept. We had been through so much in the end, to convince her father to except me. It took awhile, but in the end everything worked out. _

_And one night, after they both graduated college, I took her to the same rose garden where we had our first kiss, and I proposed. It was the happiest day of my life when she said yes._

_But I know there are many more happy days to come, as long as there with her. _

_**HOW WAS IT? It originally was longer, And i mean REALLY longer. But I decided to just tweek with the left out parts and made them into a whole new story called "Run away". But anyway please review what you thought. I wont be uploading many oneshots for awhile because I am writing a longshot called "Eight Years" and I'm halfway done with it. I might upload one or two but not much. Anyway PLEASE review what you thought of this story! It would mean alot. **_


End file.
